Who To Pick?
by Greaterpain4
Summary: Andre Harris, the music loving teen is now stuck. He is in love with Tori Vega, Cat Valentine, and Jade West, and with them trying to set him up with someone else only complicate things. Don't only anything remotely to Victorious.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter Start**

**Chapter 1: Developing A Crush...For Who?**

Andre Harris sat in the music within Hollywood Art strumming an electric guitar slowly. He had his eyes closed thinking of his day so far. It was his first day back after Christmas break, and he could not shake the feeling that he had feelings toward his three female friends.

The memory of the three girls were constantly ran though his mind. They got him an A on his Christmas song, and he was so grateful towards them. It was hard to admit it, but he truly liked the three of them. But who did he like individually? There was Tori Vega, his kindhearted bestfriend who constantly showed affections to him and she always seemed to be there for anything if he needed.

On the other hand, there was Cat Valentine, with the voice of an angel and a heart of a 10 year old. Yes, the petite redhead was pretty ditzy, but that did not mean a thing.

And lastly, there was Jade West. The gothic being who showed only anger was one of the girl he least envisioned himself with, especially because his best-male-friend, Beck Oliver.

He released a calm and quiet sigh escape him mouth as a few words flowed into his thoughts. It was in the form of a song, a song that he could never sing to the one's he thought dear.

His fingers strummed the guitar in a more melodic feel. His mouth opened. "Once again I'm at-" He stopped himself from singing not actually finding the correct words to sing. He moved his guitar to the wall letting it lean as he crossed his arms in frustration. The three girls were amazing in there own ways. their qualities were amazing to say the least. But how could he actually explain his feelings to them.

Tori Vega would be the more understanding and maybe a lot more easier than the other two females. Cat would just continuously say hi and tell him some wierd stories that he would sit through to not seem rude, and Jade would just leave in an instance.

He calmed himself sitting back against the wall behind him not worrying himself about the possibility that was love...or pain.

***BAM***

Andre flinch eyes snapping opening with a "what the heck" hearing the main door of the class slam open. His eyes widened to lenght unknown. There walking into the room, Tori Vega, Jade West, and Cat Valentine looking very suspicious. And he thought he could see pale legs hiding behind the taller Jade figure.

Andre never bother to get up knowing well enough that something unethical was about to occur. He opened his mouth remembering to be calm and cool not showing any infatuation toward his friends. "Hey, girls, can I help you?" He asked trying to speed this along.

Tori cracked a smile walking forward with the girls following suit. Jade with her usual cold demeanor and Cat with her bubbly one. "Yes, you can help US out in a way." She winked over to Jade who scoffed in response.

"You know how your last girlfriend didn't workout?" Jade questioned the dark skinned teen.

He groaned mentally, but nodded in response.

"Well, we got you something!" Cat said loudly.

Jade looked over to the redhead. "Hey, don't say it like we purchased her."

Tori nodded in agreement.

Cat made a Ohhh sound in understanding.

Tori decided to take the stand hoping nothing irrelevant would happen. "What would you say to a girl that has wanted to meet you since our Proom night duet(Ya know prom episode)?" She said hinting for the girl behind Jade to come out. She did not.

Andre wanted to quickly decline the offer, but he just sat there and said the wrong thing. "I'd say: what do you mean?" He said in a joking manner.

Tori opened her mouth to speak, but Jade groaned becoming really impatient. "Come out, Masumi!" Jade shouted with her arms crossed.

A yelp was heard from behind Jade as the said girl scurried infront of the goth chick. The girl was pretty adorable. She was obviously Japanese with a small, cute face being framed by her long side bangs. Her hair was black being cut short in the back with her two side bangs being the longest part of her hair. The bangs on her forehead was forced to the left by a orange clip. Her eyes were soft and gentle, being a lighter version of hazel. She wore a sunrise orange midriff jacket with a white and black, horizontally stripped T-shirt that was sleeveless and a long skirt that reached down her calves.

She gave a small wave to him not wording out her feeling.

Andre shook his head standing to his feet. Yes, this girl was very cute, and so was Kiko, but...he could not place his finger on it but he could date the girl. "Sorry, but that's a no." He informed walking passed them. "She maybe a nice girl, but I can't deal with it right now." He left the room never noticing his guitar.

The girls just looked to the door knowing Andre was being bothered by something.

"Um...I ju-" Masumi started to say until Cat grabbed her hand. "w-what?" She asked softly looking at the redhead smiling to her.

"C'mon, he'll eventually be at our lunch table in a bit," She said happily. "You can hang with us 'til he get their."

Masumi blushed at the invitation. "Is there enough room for me?"

Tori gained a thinking look. "Now that you mention-"

"We don't really need Tori or Robbie at the table." Jade cut in.

Tori sighed. "Let just see what'll happen later."

**Chapter End**

**So? Masumi will not be In long. Btw**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Start**

**Chapter 2: And the Rose Goes To...**

Andre walked through Hollywood Art at the stroke and before the abnormal bell rung. He sighed sitting on the steps in the main hall watching as numerous students scurried outside for lunch. His arms rested on his knees with his eyes looking down to the steps.

There they go. The three that he loved were doing something that they were never asked to do. But that was another great quality for them. They cared so much for him, but it was really smothering at the moment. He liked them and with the events happening at the moment, Tori, Jade and Cat would continuously nag him about that girl. Masami, was it?(That's not her name, just what Andre thinks)

His mind was made up at not going to lunch today, up until his stomach grumbled to him. He groaned. With his minor difficulties this morning(Grandmother's yelling), he forgot to grab his lunch. Hopefully, one of his friends could spare a bite.

**(Scene Change)**

The group sat at their lunch table eating and having mild conversation. They were talking about how Andre just left them without telling what was wrong with him.

Robbie and Rex constantly tried to hit on Masumi never understanding rejection well.

Robbie leaned in closer to her putting Rex sitting on the table with his legs crossed. "Ohh, Japanese, baby girl," Rex said trying to sound smooth. "How 'bout you ditch the Hero and get with this Zero." He said referring to Andre a the hero and Rob the Zero.

This made the group chuckle and Robbie detest the label Rex just put on him.

Masumi only looked at him and Robbie. This was that wierd, unattractive puppet guy she heard about constantly. "I'm sorry, no thank you." She said kindly. "I'm waiting for Andre, and it seems you are already here and unwanted."

"Hah." Rex laughed along with the other.

Once the laughter settled down, Beck looked to Tori. "So, Andre just left?"

Tori opened her mouth, but Jade slapped her hand on the table. "I'm right here, why didn't you ask me!" She spat out.

Beck made a confused face. "I was asking her because sh-"

"B-b-because you like her." She purposely stuttered.

"W-what? No!" He shouted back.

"The-"

"Oh my, stop arguing!" Cat shouted in her obnoxious voice.

The two looked to the redhead nodding.

"So, where Andre?" Robbie asked Tori.

"I'm right here." The dark skinned announced stopping behind Beck plucking a fry from his tray.

The group looked to him and Beck never asked why his bestfriend reached on his tray. "Yo...wassup buddy?" Beck greeted calmly not trying to rile the dreadlock teen up.

Masumi looked to Andre awaiting his reply trying to understand the disinterest within his voice. She had a pair of chopsticks in her hand eating from a sectioned box with Japanese food in each.

"Nothing, I just got hungry." He admitted.

Beck lifted his tray. "Well, starving to death isn't cool." He said as Andre took the tray. "Its just some fries, not that much."

Andre shrugged as he walked around the table and sat next to Masami.

Masumi looked at him as he ate. The table went quiet. They wanted to see what would happen with Andre sitting next to the pale skinned Asian girl.

Masumi used her chopsticks and picked up a Japanese food called Gyoza. "Here." She said holding the food in his face.

Andre looked at it with a weird expression. "What is it?" He asked.

She shrugged. "Just find out." She said. "I haven't really gotten accustomed American food."

"Uh-"

"Oh, I have an Idea~" Tori sang out reaching over the table to Pat the potential couple head.

They looked to her hearing Jade groan. "Everytime you have an idea, something horrible happens."

They all nodded minus Masumi.

Tori waved them off. "Oh, forget you." She snickered. Her eyes rested on Andre and Masumi. "You two should go on a date, get to know each other. An American and a Japanese, get to know each other, kiddies."

Andre glared at the brunette not liking the idea a bit. He wanted her, Jade or Cat, and yet they were trying to get him with Masami.

Masumi looked to him watching as he took the idea under consideration.

Andre looked up. "Yeah, okay." He agreed dully. "It could be fun."

Tori clapped with Cat at the agree.

Andre looked to Masami. "Masami, right?"

She shook her head. "Hayashi Masumi, Andre Harris." She confirmed.

Everyone minus the two exchanged looks. "This started of bad." They mouthed

**Chapter End**

**What was the name of that Japanese place owned by that Chinese woman on Victorious. Wasn't it Nozu?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Who To Pick?**

**Chapter 3: Its Kinda Weird**

It was finally after school, and the anticipation for this day to end was way beyond the dark skinned Andre Harris. The teen sat on his black car listening to Tori, his best friend, drone on about not making a fool of himself on the date. That's right...He was suppose to go on a date with that one Japanese girl...Masumi, right? He had totally forgot about that date with her. His eyes shifted to the sky in thought. Then what in Sam's hell was he listening to three minutes ago? He tugged at the gold chain around his neck only thriving to not kiss the half Latino that occupated the space infront of him.

"And please don't be rude," Tori pleaded. "Do you see how cute that girl is? She likes you and all you got is your head in the clouds." She continued to nag.

Andre sighed not knowing why he had to listen to this drab leaving Tori's lips. Of course he has to listen. What else was he suppose to do? Murder her on the spot for talking to much? Yeah, how would that look in court? Bad, is your answer. He was not as cold as Jade West. Those brown eyes of his was directed to the nagging girl. He lifted his hand and tapped her forehead.

Tori halted her words giving him a questioning look.

"Hey..."

"What?"

"Be quiet." He said shushing her with his fingers.

"But I'm tryin-"

"Yeah, your trying to help, and I appreciate it, but sometimes you dwell on things that doesn't need fixing, ya know." He informed.

"But, I-" She squeaked out, though she stopped herself.

"You two are great friends, right?" Masumi questioned arriving on the scene with two books held over her chest. They looked to her with a nod. "Well, Tori, let Andre choose if he likes me or not." She to her. "You cannot pressure him into something he doesn't want, but I do have to say this to you Andre." She looked to him with a serious look.

He hummed.

"I do love you no matter if you don't like me," She smiled honestly.

The two friends' eyes widened at the girl's statement to Andre. Tori looked to Andre feeling that her company only made things very, very, veeeeeeeerrrrrrryyyy awkward. "Uh-"

**(Break)**

Andre and Masumi was on their way to a place of the dark skinned teen's choosing. The car was completely silent and all that could be heard was the sound of the almost silent engine. Andre had his arm on the window felling the breeze flutter his long purple sleeve. He kept his eyes on the road hoping this "date" would pass as fast as it came. He sighed letting his eyes lower.

Masumi read a book called _"The Outsider" _feeling the tense air around the car. She knew she was doing just fine no matter the fact that she confessed her feelings for Andre. "No matter how far Ponyboy ran, guilt still lived with him." She said not ever even looking up from the book noticing the seat made her breast pop. She blushed adjusting herself.

Andre eyed her out the corner of his right eye. "What do you mean?" He asked.

She kept her eyes on her book. "Your show a mass of guilt toward something you should have done or have done." She elaborated.

His eyes lowered even more pulling up to a place called Nozu. Maybe she was right. He turned of the car.

Masumi looked out the window seeing the place. She hummed recognizing the name of the establishment. "Nozu, really?"

He looked to her. "Yeah."

She snickered. "Don't you think that's just alittle...stereotypical?" She inquired.

Andre stayed quiet looking to her.

"I want to try something new." She said.

Andre looked out the window trying to ponder where they should go. He turned on the car and pulled off to their new destination. "How about Karaokie Dokie?" He asked.

She nodded with a smile. "That sounds great." She placed a hand on his knee. "And please try to have fun."

Andre nodded with hesitance.

**(Break)**

"Now its time for the open mic, if anyone want to come up, be my guest." The DJ at Karaokie Dokie announced over all the chatter.

"Yes, I have heard you play, and your voice it beautiful." Masumi praised with a smile on her face listening to Andre tell her about himself. She did not find it rude since she was the one to ask. Since the car ride, she saw Andre's mood lighten a bit. He was having fun and laughing for once being around her.

He sat his drink with a small chuckle looking to her with his other arm on the table. "Okay, girly, tell me about you." He said.

Her eyes fluttered with a blush fading onto her cheeks. She had hope he would ask sometime later. "Well..." She rolled her eyes around in thought tapping her fingers on the table. "I grew up in Asakura, Japan until two and a half months ago. I moved her to here with my father to attend Hollywood Arts, and that's it, I guess." She explained to him.

Andre smirked. "What of your talent? What can you do?"

She closed her eyes. "I can sing in two languages and dance." She said briefly.

Andre's eyebrows raised. "Then, let's hear it." He said standing to his feet grabbing her hand. He lead her to the stage taking mic from the DJ and gave it to Masumi.

Her eyes widened looking to the crowd as Andre sat on the stage waiting for her to announce the song she wanted to hear. She brought the microphone to her to her lips. "Sanctuary by Utada Hikari." She said.

The DJ nodded with a smirk searching for it on the computer next to everything. He found it and appearantly, it was part of a twelve minute song. "Well, I found it just let...it." The music came on pleasing Masumi.

She turned and looked of the stage holding the mic to her chest about to start when it got to the exact part. She let out a calming breath to steady herself. "In you and I, there's a new land

Angels in flight

I need more affection than you know (reversed)

My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah

Where fears and lies melt away

Music inside

I need more affection than you know (reversed)

What's left of me

What's left of me now?

I watch you fast asleep

All I fear means nothing

In you and I, there's a new land

Angels in flight

I need more affection than you know (reversed)

My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah

Where fears and lies melt away

Music inside

I need more affection than you know (reversed)

What's left of me,

What's left of me?

(So many ups and downs)

My heart's a battleground

(I need true emotions)

(I need more affection than you know)

(I need true emotions)

You show me how to see

That nothing is whole and nothing is broken

In you and I, there's a new land

Angels in flight

I need more affection than you know (reversed)

My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah

Where fears and lies melt away,

Music inside

I need more affection than you know (reversed)

What's left of me,

What's left of me now?

My fears, my lies..

Melt away

I need more affection than you know (reversed)." She turned to look at Andre seeing his eyes as wide as sausers. "Happy." She asked hearing the claps from the teens on the floor.

He smiled softly seeing a hint of Tori with Masumi. "Yep."

**Chapter End**


End file.
